


fifteen

by hipnoslon



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipnoslon/pseuds/hipnoslon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>им пятнадцать.<br/>пора определяться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifteen

**Сара.**

Ночь задает ритм. Саре хочется танцевать и жить вечно.  
Клубы, подворотни, чужие квартиры. Уже две недели.  
Впервые, Сара сбежала на такой долгий срок.  
Голос Шивон в голове почти не слышен за ревом музыки и наркотическим дурманом.  
_У тебя нет целей._  
Саре кажется, что толпа на одно лицо. Кокаин убыстряет движения. Одинаковые лица смазываются от скорости. В клубе душно, музыка пульсирует в висках. Саре весело, весело, весело.  
Она не хочет возвращаться.  
Феликс будет волноваться, Миссис С. разочарованно смотреть и читать нотации. Сара не думает об этом. Делает вид, что не думает.  
Город слишком большой, и она чувствует, что теряется. Но остановиться уже не может.  
Сара думает, что не свободна.  
И отчасти это правда.

 

**Косима.**

Новый дом пахнет стерильностью. В её комнате нет ничего лишнего. Такие помещения учителя называют "благоприятными для учебы".  
Косима ищет в словаре слово "дружба".  
Ей хочется доверять кому-то.  
Косима осознает, что доверие, привязанность, откровенность — не для неё.  
Два года назад она видела сон, оказавшийся реальностью. Словно её похищали инопланетяне. Только это были не пришельцы. Врачи. Она знает, потому что её приемный отец врач.  
Косима думает, мог ли Мистер Нихаус быть одним из людей в белом. Отогнать эти мысли сложнее всего.  
Тогда, два года назад, она вытащила из своей руки катетер для забора крови.  
Косима уже определилась, куда поедет учиться. Главный критерий при выборе — подальше.  
Она захлопывает словарь и берет в руки "Генетику человека".

 

**Эллисон.**

Школьные раздевалки — зло. Эллисон ненавидит переодеваться на публике. Словно её тело чем-то отличается. Она чувствует себя лишней, но не может понять, что же не так. Конечно, она не показывает страха. Страх это слабость. А слабости не место в её жизни.  
Элли старается переодеться максимально быстро. Она всегда разминается первой.  
На поле она замечает Донни Хендрикса — квотербека. Он машет ей. Донни пока не знает, но Эллисон имеет на него большие планы.  
Группа поддержки, ученический совет, факультативы, домоводство.  
Её волнуют все эти вещи.  
Эллисон хочет семью. Свою собственную. Детей, тоже своих. Возможно с Донни.  
Быть шестеренкой, незаменимым членом общества. Стать кем-то.  
Она думает, надеется, что перестанет чувствовать себя не к месту.

 

**Хелена.**

Стены холодные и влажные. Сидеть на голом камне — больно.  
Матушка Агата заперла её три дня назад.  
Хелена до сих пор ощущает вкус крови старой карги. Теперь старуха ещё безобразнее. Хелена откусила ей часть щеки.  
Не надо было наказывать Соню. Левой рукой молится грех, но Соне всего пять.  
Хелене не нравится, когда бьют детей.  
В темноте сидеть страшно. Хелена не шевелится. Не кричит. Она знает, что просидит ещё долго. Тратить силы на мольбы глупо.  
В темноте скрежет металла звучит оглушающе.  
Свет из открывшейся двери ослепляет Хелену. Она видит лишь силуэт. Слышит голос, мужской и сиплый:  
— Ты молишься, дитя?  
Отвечать трудно, но Хелена знает, что обязана ответить.  
— Кажется, Он не слышит меня.  
— Он услышит. Ты — особенная. Идем, я научу, как молиться правильно.  
_Особенная._  
Хелена идет на свет.


End file.
